Never out of sight
by Kitten-Azurro
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive left, she was broken. When her heart started to heal, he returned. She was broken once more, but kept her promise. She'll tell her story. AloisxOC CielxOC DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Sebastian, Ciel. Only Andrew Levethian and Chelsea Lingersheen are mine. The concept of the demons, shinigami etc. don't belong to me**

"So, here we stand, against each other" she spoke, truly weighing her words. She had her hands loosely at her side as she stared at him, in utter _concern_ and even…**disbelief**.  
"So it seems" he spoke. Behind him stood the figure with a his trademark smirk on his face, long, in black. On her shoulder laid a white-gloved hand, protecting. She blinked to get those nasty tears out of her face. A watery smiled adorned her pale skin. She looked into his eyes, one red and one black with a pentagram in it. A breeze pulled at her coat.  
"I have one question, before…"  
"Before..?" he asked with slight sarcasm.  
"What happened to Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus?" she asked, her façade breaking.  
"Alois Trancy's soul was consumed by Hannah Annefellows. Claude Faustus was killed by Sebastian Michealis" he replied.  
"So he was dead, after all" she said, her façade now utterly shattered. It started rain now, gently at first but soon soaking. She felt uncomfortable with _three_ around her. She stood there, waiting. None of them spoke. She waited for one of them to make a move.  
"Where are you waiting for? Isn't there going to be a big battle erupting about my soul?" she asked a little unsure. Three completely different laughs erupted at the same moment. She shook her head.  
"Am I funny once more? Do I, the pitiful human amuse you, Ciel Phantomhive?" she spat at him. He looked slightly disturbed by this, to have this look quickly replaced by amusement.  
"To be honest, you are quite funny" the figure behind Ciel said, his red eyes staring intently at her. She scowled at him.  
"Chelsea, I ask permission to stay at your house" Ciel asked me, before an argue could interrupt.  
"Why should I?" She spat once again. "Find a home yourself"  
"But oh, milady, but as a young noble, doesn't hospitality matter to you?" the figure behind her asked. She knew he was smirking.  
"Andrew, did I ask you something?" I said, casting him a stern glance over my shoulder. His black hair was tied back with a black ribbon, only a few strands of hair in front of his marble face. He flashed a toothy grin at her. He was perfect, such as the figures in front of her.  
"Alright then, I suppose. But not too long. For my guests won't really think good of me if they see you. I'm not sure if their keen on living deaths" she said, her tone still angry, cold, almost biting. She turned around and paced past her own butler. He followed her, opening the door of the carriage for her. She sat down in the corner. Next to her sat Ciel, and his own butler, Sebastian. She'd glared once at Ciel, before looking in the darkness outside. As the carriage stopped again, she'd stepped out of the carriage, pacing to her study and locking it, locking all the memories outside. She laid her head in her hands and silently cried.

"I am sorry for her rude behavior" Andrew apologized. He took their coats and the top-hat of the noble before leading them to their rooms.  
"I must get her tea before nine, or she'll get my head. If you excuse me" the butler apologized before slipping away.  
"Hmm, she still likes white and cobalt, does she?" Sebastian observed the room of his master.  
"It appears she does" Ciel replied absently.  
"Bocchan, what is bothering you?" Sebastian dared to question.  
"I thought she'd be happy, Sebastian" he spoke, turning his attention to his butler. "But she seems to hate me"  
Sebastian remained silent at this.

"Enter" she called. She'd expected Andrew bringing her tea, but instead Ciel came in. She turned her head away, not looking at him. She didn't looked like a girl. No, she looked like a androgyny creature, without any gender. She'd still had her coat on.

"Lady Lingersheen?" he asked as he took seat on her desk. She didn't reply.  
"Please, _Chelsea_" he urged her. She looked up, her eyes flaming with hate.  
"Leave my study" she said, her voice trembling just as her clenched fists. "**Now**"

And so he left.

A/N - Hello there readers, I am Kitten. I hope you enjoy my story. Please attent me on grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language, so I hope it'll work out.


	2. The web

'Phantomhive,

Do not leave your room. I've got some guests which cannot see you.

Duchess Lingersheen'

He had no reason to be surprised, actually. Her hateful behaviour had lasted two days already. She was constantly gone, always with Andrew, sometimes with others of her servants. One time, she'd narrowed her eyes and averted her gaze with a sharp twist. She'd paced through her own mansion, as if Ciel was hunting her. But she'd never forbidden him to leave his room. The letter was cold, distant, and it almost seemed to burn with hate. He stared through the window of the room she'd given him, to the world outside. She didn't respond to him if he'd asked something. Andrew gave the responses. She would chat with her servants, Cristian and Allesandra, bearing a soft smile for them, but when she gazed him, she'd immediately fell silent. He was pondering what could bother her, when various sounds disturbed his train of thoughts. He looked up.  
"Oi, Sebastian, what is that noise?" he asked, irritated.  
"Bocchan, it seems that they are making music downstairs" Sebastian commented with an ever so slight smirk that the former Earl was irritated by this music. Ciel paced towards the door, and without any hesitation he stormed of to the dining room. He was shocked by the sight before him.

Chelsea was _dancing_. She was shaking her body around like an Indian Belly dancer, surrounded by three identical, plum haired figures, who were playing various instruments while dancing around her, with her. And the most shocking thing was that she was singing. The sound of her voice, clear, soothing and almost enhancing seemed to flow around her. She had her eyes closed, lost in the music. She was dressed in the normal dress, the bow around her neck tied very tightly. Suddenly, she slowly stopped, staring to him. She waved with her hands.

'Get away, now' she tried to tell him, without any form of hatred on her face. Just concern, maybe an emotion which could even be called fear.  
"Young master!" three voices erupted as they moved towards him. Maylene, Bard and Finny were practically crying, from happyness. Sebastian had entered the room behind him, with blank face. Chelsea gestured to the triplets to stop. They looked up, fear spreading through their eyes as they swiftly stepped back, eventually leaving.

"I told you to stay away" she said coldly. Her concern had turned into hate once more, her façade one of rage.

"To the study, now. And I want my coffee, damn it!" she cried out, hurling an object towards Andrew who'd been watching, as she pulled the demon-child with her. As she sat down in her chair, she was trembling.

"Can't you stay in your room for one day?" she cried out. She once again grabbed an item to hurl at his head, which he'd caught easily between his fingers.

".that?" he asked.  
"Don't intervene with my life" she immediately called out. "That both you and Alois betrayed the Queen doesn't mean I did" she cried out, before clasping her hand over her mouth, as if she'd said something forbidden.  
"What does it bother? As if demon is ever going to bothered by her Majesty" she muttered, looking away.

"Is it for Queen Victoria?" he asked with a serene look on his face. On that moment, Andrew came in with a trolley with coffee and cake. She sighed and greedily took a sip of her coffee before plunging her fork in the chocolate cake.  
"It's Cantebury's, isn't it?" she asked Andrew, trying to calm herself. He only nodded.  
"Praise him and his brothers for their wonderful performance today. And please send the Phantomhive servants home. I'll have a word with them tomorrow" she ordered.  
"If it pleases you, milady" Andrew said with a slight bow, before leaving the study. She ate her cake silently.

"Is it for the Queen?" asked Ciel once more after moments of silence. She looked up, at ease now, without hatred. Only a look of disappointment.

"Tomorrow, I'll be the one to play the role of Aisha, a famous dancer, specialised in exotic dancing, and her group" she muttered.  
"So that's why you're dancing with those three demons?" he hissed. She raised her eyebrow.  
"What is that of your concern? You are a demon yourself. They are my sevants" she retorted, a scowl making it's

"Than, if they're your servants, why haven't I seen them before?"  
"They are afraid of Sebastian" she said coolly. "Since being cut to pieces wasn't exactly pleasant"

"To save _me. _Sebastian did it to save me" Ciel hissed. She remained silent, hatred building upon her face once more.  
"So?" she said at last, trembling with anger. "You left, without a word. Why? You could've informed me about your new state, or about the death of Alois!" she cried out. She stood up and turned her back on him. She had her hands on her back, where her left hand slipped to the index finger of her right hand. A blazing emerald adorned that finger, on a gold and silver ring. But a smaller, silver ring was overshadowed by it, with one single diamond. It hit him immediately.  
"You were engaged with Alois?"  
"Two weeks. Mon dieu, to think that it seemed that he knew it. To ignore the signs, firmly believing in the strength of us three" she muttered, repeating 'mon dieu', louder and louder, until she was almost screaming. Suddenly, Andrew appeared by her side, laying his hand with the mark over her mouth. She brought her hands up to his and calmed down.

"I apologize, Earl, but she needs her rest for tomorrow" Andrew excused with a bow as he scooped her up in changed her to her nightgown, and tucked her under the sheets. One of the triplets came in, and handed Andrew a comforter. He nodded and the triplet left once more. Gentle, Andrew placed a kiss on her forehead, as if a butterfly was brushing over the smooth surface.

"You love her, do you?" Ciel demanded. Andrew looked up with a small smirk on his face as he softly closed the door to the bedroom of his mistress.  
"You would never understand, Earl" Andrew said with a bitter smile. "Nor will your loyal slave. Not anymore" he concluded before he paced past the angelic child.  
"What do you mean?" he demanded as he grasped the wrist of the older demon. He glanced over his shoulder.  
"_That I _love _her, even if I can't _devour _her_" he hissed, an angered frown making his way on his alabaster face.  
"What do you mean, for god sake?"  
"Something you won't understand. You're just a child without any feeling" Andrew said. He walked on.  
"Go on with your business" Andrew snarled towards the plum-haired servant who'd been watching all this. Timber bowed and quickly made his way to attend his work.

"He's done _what_?" she asked, her voice high-pitched. She stared at Andrew before hurling her breakfast towards him. She glanced to her side, where a shocked Timber stared at him. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. It would be a busy day, and she was really tired. They'd still had to practice her dancing.

'_And my horrible voice isn't helping either. Oh, Andy, what've you done?_' she thought, sighing. She stood up.  
"Let's practice once more" she muttered as she made her way towards the instruments. She twisted around, swinging her hips as the music started once more. She closed her eyes as she lost herself in the music. Once more, her voice filled the room as she followed the paces she'd learned from Allesandra. She opened her eyes to see Bard, Maylene and Finny arrive, joining in the clapping Cristian and Allesandra had started. Suddenly, another pair of hands joined it and instead of stopping, she sped up, quickly finishing the routine.  
"Bard, Maylene, Finny, please come with me" she said. She also gestured to the child-demon as she quick went to her study. She sat down on her desk, staring at them.  
"I won't explain things today. Just don't tell anybody. And please, stay out of my business. The case is hard enough already, without you interfering" she said, before turning away.

"That was all" she said. They made way to leave as she returned to the paperwork.  
"What kind of case it is?" Ciel asked. She hadn't realized he was still in her study. She sighed and leaned back.

"Remember the Ripper case you solved? It's like this, but more gruesome. All relatives are slaughtered, after they received one of the vital organs. It's gruesome, truly. I've seen it, and they become worse and worse. It's nothing like the scenes Grell had made. I've contacted to Association already, but they've got no clue either" she said. She tossed him various papers.  
"See, it's the web. And that's the path we think it's going to take. On the second page" she said. Ciel dropped the papers.  
"I believe it's an murder attempt on her Majesty, and those who are in the rank around her" she muttered.  
"Including me and royalties of various other countries" Ciel looked up, staring down at her.  
"Aren't you afraid?"  
"Would it bother you that I was afraid? There isn't a possibility that there is no way out of this web?" she said as she stood up, putting her hands on her desk and leaning forward.  
"We've inspected that one, with the circle around it's name. Allisia Nichols. We've protected her, or at least tried to. One moment, she was there, drawing various pictures. Next, her humming had fallen silent. Blood everywhere. In a matter of seconds. This is nothing natural"  
"Doesn't Andrew know what creature it could be, then?"  
"I have had him research everything. I've had him tell everything he knew, but no creature is possible to do it with such care and so quickly" She sighed and stood up, pacing around.  
"We have suspicions that a count far away knows something more about it. He lives in a castle which is famous for it's ghost stories. He seems to love all kind of exotic things. And I was forced to do the task" she grumbled.  
"Let me come with you" he offered. She sighed and turned her head ever so slightly, a sign she was thinking. She stood still, unmoving except for the little movements of her chest, a sign she was still breathing.  
"All right then. But stay still and don't get caught" she warned. "I'll let Andrew keep your head. He'll like it"  
"Oh, sure he does" he mused. She sat down in yet another chair, next to the heard. The ash of yesterday was still there, not cleaned up by Allesandra. She'd forbidden everyone except her to enter her study, except if they'd knocked and she'd given them her permission. And Andy, of course. Andy, often called Andrew, was the one who had permission to enter all rooms of the manor. There was a soft knock on his door.  
"Enter" she called. One of the triplets came in, pointing outside the door.  
"Thank you, Timber. Go and change your clothes, will you?" she said. She flashed him a smile before he disappeared.  
"They really like you" Ciel muttered. She chuckled softly.  
"I like them too. They are quite funny, actually. Fine sense of humour" She stood up.  
"Ask Andrew for some clothes. I'm going to change" she said as she left her study. She quickly returned to her room, a room with a lot of white and touched with a few streaks of red.  
"It's risky business, letting them in your home" a voice said, defiantly amused. She turned around and flashed the flamboyant figure a smile.  
"I know. But who are you to care, Grell? I don't bother if you tell Will or something. I'm ready for everything"  
"This could not only cost them, or you, their lives. It can be the beginning of a whole war between the Shinigami and the Demons" Grell said stood up from his place on her windowsill.  
"Since when are you the one to speak? Two years ago you was desperately in love with a certain demon" she mused.  
"I know. I'm just warning you"  
"You can rest at ease, Grell. I've heard your warning" she said, before turning around again.  
"Could you please leave me?" she asked. "I really need to change" she said. She turned around, to see he was gone. She sighed and shook her head.  
"Thank you" she muttered, before finding her clothes in her wardrobe.

"_This is going to be interesting"__  
"Your right. Who'd thought the child was so determined to solve this?"  
"You mustn't underestimate her"  
"It's just a child"  
"She's stronger than you think. She has more power and will in her whole body than you in your thumb"_

"_Don't make me laugh"  
"Sorry, chief"_

A/N~ I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this around 12 o' clock in the night, and now I'm revisiting it, I'm more tired than ever. Please excuse me the mistakes. Or the crappy writing. Or the ooc-ness of practically every character possible. I'm going to take a nap now 0.0


End file.
